The present invention relates generally to vehicle brakes, and particularly to brake rotor mounts in a disk brake system.
Disk brake systems typically have a brake rotor mounted to the vehicle wheel and a brake caliper mount to the vehicle frame or suspension. As the caliper applies braking forces to the rotor, the rotor heats up and expands. If the rotor is rigidly secured to the wheel, such thermal expansion can cause the rotor to warp. In order to alleviate this problem, the rotors of modern disk brake systems are commonly mounted to the wheel to allow a certain amount of movement or “float” between the rotor and the wheel.